Tattoos
by darkrose45
Summary: Jinora receives her Airbending tattoos.


Jinora woke with excitement and nerves battling in her belly. Today was the day, the day she would receive her airbending tattoos. She dressed in her airbender robes and went out into the gardens. The sun was barely above the ground, shooting out pale rays. She found the meditating circle and sat down. She started to meditate on her life so far.

She saw Ikki, Mealo and Rohan being born in order, how she got older each time. She watched herself play with her siblings, how they practiced airbending without realizing it. She watched herself train, failing many times before she got it right. How she successfully beat her Dad once, just one time, when she tricked him to thinking she was hurt. Then, she struck. He was shocked then, happy, excited even. He had her mother make her favorite dinner and let her not go to practice the next day. Jinora liked it but, she liked to practice with Ikki and Mealo.

She watched herself read her books, hundreds of them. Each teaching her something new. Then, came Korra. Her life picked up then, fighting the Equalists, getting caught, escaping all of it blurred past. Bumi and Kya came and made her life exciting again. Finally, came her going into the spirit world. First, it was fun. Then, it got scary. She wanted the thoughts to go away but, she knew she had to go through her entire life. She relived wandering through the fog and it was terrifying. She heard her family calling for her and she tried to call out for them. Panic set in when she realized they couldn't hear her.

_Not real. This is not real._ She had to calm herself with these thoughts. She watched her dad save her and bring her back. Then, came her saving Korra. This is what allowed her to get her airbending tattoos. What she did to help Korra defeat Vaatu. Ikki was right, she did look beautiful floating in all that light. She watched herself change the world forever, it felt good. It really did. Finally, she came to today, watching herself meditate. Her eyes opened and she saw half of the day was gone already. She stood and stretched and went to find her father.

Tenzin was in one of the open aired rooms outside the temple. He was in his simple robes, a tattoo kit next to him. A chair sat in front of him. "Ready?" He asked his daughter. Jinora nodded and sat down. Tenzin set to work. First, he did her arms, tattooing the arrows slowly. Her arms took them to the night. Some of the residents of the island brought in lamps for them. Tenzin worked well into the night.

When he finished her legs, the sun had risen again. Jinora was tired, she wondered how tired her father was. _Pretty tired. _She guessed as she saw the heavy bags under his eyes. He tapped her back, signaling they were starting on her back. Jinora lifted her shirt off and held it in her arms. The fresh tattoos stung as a breeze sifted through the room. Jinora wondered what her sibling were doing right now. _Probably playing._ She snorted and flinched as she felt the pain of the needle.

After almost twenty-four hours, Tenzin sat up. "All done sweety." He sighed. Jinora also let out a sigh, one she didn't know she was holding in. Her whole body stung and was aching. She hissed out her next breathe as she went to stand. "It will hurt for a few days." Tenzin informed her. Jinora slipped her shirt on and the cloth clung to her tattoos. She turned to her father, tears shimmering in his eyes. "My first child fully recognized, oh how I wish my father was here." Tenzin sighed, wrapping her in his arms softly.

"I'm sure Grandpa is watching Dad, he;s probably very happy right now." Jinora told her father. Tenzin smiled at this.

"Yea, he probably is." Tenzin whispered. The two walked back to the temple courtyard where their family was. Pema saw them first and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Jinora you're hair!" Her mother cried, pointing to a now bald Jinora. The young Airbender felt her face flush. Ikki and Mealo came running over.

"Wow Jinora you're tattoos are cool!" Ikki gushed, floating to look at them. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes it hurts a lot." Jinora told her sister. Ikki turned to Tenzin.

"Daddy I want my tattoos." The young Airbender pouted. Tenzin laughed.

"Not for a while now sweety." He scooped her into his arms. "Maybe when you're Jinora's age." He suggested. Ikki pouted more.

"It's not fair." She claimed. Tenzin laughed again.

"I did help save the world." Jinora shot back, crossing her arms.

"I coulda helped but Mom wouldn't let me." Ikki cried, jumping out of Tenzin's arms.

"You're all too young to save the world." Pema told her children. Ikki rolled her eyes.

That night, as Jinora tried to find a way to sleep, a warm breeze curled around her. She breathed it in and smelled a faint scent. "Hi Grandpa." She whispered. As the breeze left, her tattoos didn't hurt and she fell asleep.


End file.
